An apparatus of the aforementioned type is known from the European patent 0 318 723 A2. This apparatus consists of a container with a tiltable loading platform for loading a fodder block. The bottom of the container is constructed as a scraper floor. A chain-cutting arrangement for comminuting and bringing out the fodder is disposed on the side of the container and runs upwards and outwards at an angle. It is regarded as a disadvantage of this apparatus that the bottom of the container, because of its construction as a scraper floor, lies relatively high and that, because of the chain saw arrangement at the side, the overall width of the apparatus is relatively large. In addition, the large technical effort required to discharge the fodder on two sides is a disadvantage of this apparatus, since two separate chain-saw arrangements are required for this.
A further apparatus of the initially mentioned type is known from the European patent 0 026 143 A1. This apparatus also consists of a container with a tiltable loading platform and a scraper floor. A loosening and comminuting facility, consisting of a shaft and blades, is additionally disposed at the discharging end. Moreover, this apparatus furthermore has a cutting facility, which consists of a U-shaped guide rail, which runs in front of the container over the loading platform, and a cutting knife, which can travel along the guide rail and oscillates vertically. This cutting facility can also be tilted independently of the loading platform. The disadvantage of this apparatus is the large overall length, which is caused by the cutting facility, which protrudes far over the container. In addition, the bottom of the container is relatively high here also, because of its construction as a scraper floor.
Finally, an apparatus for cutting out and transporting a fodder block is known from the British patent 2,191,992 A. This apparatus also comprises a container. The front and side walls of this container form a tiltable unit and the lower edge is constructed with cutting edges. The bottom of the container here is a grate with prongs, which can be inserted into a supply of fodder, after which, by tilting the tiltable unit downwards, a block of fodder can be cut out. Overall, this apparatus admittedly is very compact and has a low-lying bottom. However, a selective comminuting and a metered discharge of the fodder is not possible, because the appropriate facilities are missing completely. It is merely possible to cast off the cut block that has been cut out, which results, however, only in an undefined loosening of the fodder.